Who knows more? Crusher or Crushee?
by Myron Greenleaf
Summary: Challenge Fanfic with Batmarcus. What if Phineas knew about Isabella's crush on him? How long has he known? How does he feel? What does he say? And how much money does he win in a bet with Candace? Read to find out the answers to those question! One-shot


**A/N: Myron Greenleaf here... I know... What's with the one-shot? Well, let me explain. Batmarcus and I are in some sort of challenge. The idea is that the two of us will write a one-shot based on a topic that one of us gives forth. **

**The topic for Challenge #1 is "What If" and the subcategory would be "What if... Phineas knew about Isabella's crush on him the entire time and was hiding it?"**

**sistergrimm97 shall judge Challenge #1.**

**If you would like to be a judge, PM me. I'll compile a list and randomly choose who will be judge for future Challenges... They'll happen once a week a most. :)**

**At a later date, the challenge may extend to those interested.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Challenge #1<span>

Phineas watched as Isabella trudged sadly across the backyard, calling out a fair goodbye before closing the gate behind her. Phineas glanced after her. A tear threatened to spill over his eye. Why? Because he knew that everyday, Isabella would come over and try to get Phineas to notice her like no one else... And what? Everyday, Phineas was totally oblivious to her. Wrong. Totally and completely wrong. So wrong that hell had to spit the idea back out because of how wrong it was. Wanna know why it was wrong? Well, let me tell you:

Everyday, Phineas would watch as Isabella came through the door, excited that his neighbor from across the street would come and visit. Everyday, he would be glad that she would say that same thing over and over again. For instantly, Phineas would know that Isabella was ready to throw whatever optimism, leadership, and building skills she could muster into helping him and his brother take the 'im' out of 'impossible.' Of course, Phineas was really glad of this...

But everyday, he would watch Isabella leave the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher family. Everyday, she would put on a happy smile as she left, saying that she would come over the next day. But this part of the day was always dreaded by this triangle-headed red head for one reason, and one reason only: Isabella leaving. Whenever she left, her happy smile would be plastered on her face, but what would you find if you read in between the lines for Isabella? To be honest, a lot of Hebrew... mainly because she is Jewish... But when all that Hebrew is translated... you could tell... Isabella is silently wishing that Phineas would call out, running up to her, pulling her aside, kiss her, tell her he loved her, and say how sorry he was that he hadn't done it sooner.

What Phineas would read when he read in between her lines... Well... He knew what her catchphrase 'What'cha Doin'?' really meant. You see, to the normal person, it would be similar to asking a person: 'what's up?'. But when it is Isabella saying it, _and_ directing it at Phineas, well... It takes on a whole new meaning. You see, when Phineas hears it, he can hear it in its translated version:

"Hey Phineas, what'cha doin'?" That's the regular version everybody knows.

"Hey Phineas, have you noticed me and want to be my boyfriend yet?" That's what Phineas hears everyday... Ever since he started hearing her ask that when they were making the Backyard Beach.

Of course, the question is obvious then. Why doesn't Phineas notice it then? And the answer is also obvious. If anybody ever said that he didn't know what to do with this, they would be lying. In truth, Phineas HAS and still DOES know how to deal with this... The only problem is showing it...

But, out of speculation and back into the real world. Phineas leaned back against the tree and sighed sadly. He watched Isabella's head bop up and down until it disappeared behind the wall of the house. Of course, knowing Phineas Flynn, he is never alone. Sitting next to him, was his long time best friend and step-brother: Ferb Fletcher, the man of action of the duo. Ferb was leaning back against the tree as well, but the difference was that he was thinking of another girl, besides Isabella... But we aren't hear to discuss Ferb's love life. No, we are here to discuss Phineas's.

Slowly, Phineas got up, followed immediately by Ferb. Those two... they are like two peas in a pod... They always moved in sync. And this was no exception.

Phineas stretched slightly, being tense from being so far up without much in the way of safety equipment at all, it was a stressing experience, especially for one so young. Then both boys walked into the house and relaxed. Phineas walked over to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Ferb went over to the computer and started typing away on the keyboard, hands moving so much faster than the normal person. A normal person can type around fifty to eighty words per minute as an adult... Ferb can type at speeds of up to one hundred twenty words per minute. A little more than twice the average speed.

Phineas noticed this and snuck back outside and sat down, back under the tree. Glad to be alone...

"Oh, there you are Perry," Phineas said smiling as the crossed-eyed looking platypus walked up to him and jumped up onto him. Phineas laughed and grabbed onto his most beloved platypus, petting him slowly as he continued to process the many thoughts he had been having since day two of the massive 104 day Summer Vacation.

"Hey Perry," Phineas said slowly. "You know what? I'm so confused at the moment... On one hand, I know about Isabella's crush on me... But on the other hand, I don't know if I can or should return the feelings... Well... I guess I _should_ return the feelings. But if I do, will they be the truthful feelings? Or will they be false in the hopes that they are pleasing a friend?"

Perry looked up at his owner slightly, so slightly however that he didn't even notice... Not that he would've. Phineas was looking away from Perry, as if he was gazing through the house and at the house of the beloved Garcia-Shapiro family.

Phineas closed his eyes and leaned back, sighing once more. "I don't know Perry... If I try to like her, maybe the emotions that come will just start coming naturally, but on the other hand, if I don't, at least it'll be the truth... But... Then I'll have to watch those tortured emotions within her eyes everyday... Every time that she leaves for the day... She'll... I can see it now Perry... Slowly, maybe not at first... Just maybe she'll slowly go mad because I won't be able to love her the same way that she loves me..."

* * *

><p>While Phineas was discussing things with Perry, Ferb was logging into the backyard security video tape footage and listened in on Phineas's conversation. Of course, being Ferb, he quickly understood what was going on, but didn't do anything when he saw Candace storm into the backyard.<p>

"Phineas," Candace said. "What happen-... why are you by yourself in the backyard?"

"I'm thinking Candace," Phineas said, leaning back and letting Perry jump of of his lap and start making his way to the house.

"About?" Candace asked, rolling her left hand, motioning for him to continue.

"Love..." Phineas said it so simply that one would've thought that he would understand it completely and totally. But he didn't.

"Well... what about it?" Candace asked sitting down next to her younger brother. Like Ferb, she was suddenly curious as to why the young inventor would take the time to think about such things.

"Well... It is more about who than what..." Phineas explained slowly, as if he was trying to bring his own thoughts together in a way that somebody else might be able to understand it. "An the who is Isabella..."

"Aw... you are in love with-" Candace began, jumping to conclusions.

"No..." Phineas said simply, looking down. "It is just... Every day... since the second day of summer... I've been noticing Isabella a little more... And now... I've noticed her so much that I can see the sadness in her eyes whenever she leaves, thinking that I don't love her..."

"And... do you?" Candace asked.

"Well... Sort of... yeah... But not the way you are probably thinking," Phineas continued. "I don't love her like boyfriend girlfriend stuff... Nah... That's for people your age sis." Candace raised an eyebrow at that but held her peace. Phineas sighed and continued. "It is more like... Well... Look at it this way... I've known Isabella for eight years now... We've known each other since we were both two and they moved here, to Maple Avenue, the house just across the street. A year later, Dad and Ferb moved in with us, re-completing our family so to speak... So the thing is... I've known Isabella longer than I've known Ferb... So, it isn't that I don't love her... It is more of a brother sister type of love than boyfriend girlfriendish types of love."

"Wow Phineas... You've given this a lot of thought," Candace commented.

"Yeah..." Phineas said slowly. "Try all summers worth of thinking..."

"_You've been thinking about this since the beginning of summer and you've never found the guts to talk about this?_" Candace asked though shock and disbelief. Phineas nodded slowly. "Oh man Phineas..." Candace facepalmed herself. "You need to seriously go over to Isabella and talk with her one on one."

Phineas smiled. "And that's also a problem. I'm always comfortable around her... But only when Ferb is nearby or is running off to do an errand that I send him on and the knowledge that he will return eventually. But, I've resisted every attempt by Isabella to go be with her by myself..."

"For example?" Candace asked, trying to get as much information on this as possible.

"She asked me out to the 'Night of the Falling Stars Girls Choice Dance'," Phineas recounted. "She invited me to go swimming with her... Well... I didn't know about her crush then... She wanted to go see that new movie with just me... I kept stalling until Ferb and I morphed into a single person... Now _that_ was weird."

"Okay, okay," Candace said waving her hands. "That's way more information than I needed to know."

Phineas chuckled and shrugged. "You asked." Candace conceded the point. "And Ferb... If you want to listen in on this conversation, you might as well have the guts to just sit down next to me bro."

"Well_ that_ came out of nowhere," Candace noted.

"No... Ferb and I installed these security cameras in the backyard... They're only supposed to turn on at night," Phineas began explaining. "So, I'm betting a weeks worth of allowance on the fact that Ferb turned the cameras on and was listening to that entire conversation."

"You're on," Candace said smiling. "There is _no_ way that Ferb could possibly want to hear something so sensitive that only another blood related sibling could get out of you."

At that exact moment, Ferb walked out the back sliding glass door.

"Ferb, were you listening to our entire conversation?" Candace asked expectantly. Ferb nodded in response.

"Ha, pay up!" Phineas exclaimed smiling, holding out his hands expectantly.

"Fine," Candace muttered, putting several ten dollar bills in the young inventors hand. "Enjoy it."

"Oh I will," Phineas said smile on his face never ceasing.

"Well, I'm gonna be late for Jeremy's Summer Night Party if I stay talking with you any later than this," Candace said standing up. "But you should really talk with Isabella."

"And if I do, what do I say?" Phineas asked, walking with her to the backyard gate, Ferb tailing along behind silently.

"The truth," Candace whispered in his ear before walking out the gate and turning left to go down the street to go visit Jeremy.

* * *

><p>Phineas turned around to go back into the backyard, but was blocked by Ferb. "Feeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrbbbbbb!" Phineas protested.<p>

Ferb turned him around and have pushed, half dragged him across the street. "You can do this," was all Ferb said before pushing him through the gate of the Garcia-Shapiro backyard fence, where Isabella was playing with Pinky near the edge of the pool.

Isabella noticed a big orange, white, and blue blob fall though her backyard gate and walked up to find Phineas sprawled on the ground. Isabella looked down expectantly. "Hey Phineas... seriously... what'cha doin'?"

"Hugging the ground...apparently..." Phineas moaned as he got up and started brushing himself off. "And Ferb and Candace said I need to talk to you."

A sparkle in Isabella's eyes lit up as Phineas took her and led her deeper into the backyard, way out of ear shot from Ferb.

"You..." Phineas shrugged. "And me... Basically our whole relationship..."

"What about our relationship?" Isabella asked, heart thumping quickly against her ribcage.

"Basically..." Phineas bit his lip. "Your crush on me."

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**I am SO sure that lots of people out there are wondering what was said... Well... I've decided to leave that up to your imagination on that. :D**

**If you are interested, I'm gonna post a poll on my profile asking if you would vote for my fanfic or Batmarcus's fanfic...  
><strong>


End file.
